<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Третий не лишний by RossomahaaR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472014">Третий не лишний</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR'>RossomahaaR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Lost (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crack, Double Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в туре между переездами выдаётся свободный день, это замечательно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Harms/Gared Dirge/Bo Six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845040</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Третий не лишний</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Lord Of The Lost 2019<br/>http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643441</p><p>Действие происходит в 2013-м году.</p><p>В тексте использованы строчки из композиции "Undead or Alive" (Antagony, 2011).</p><p>Почти незавуалированный стёб на серьёзных щщах над некоторыми слэшными штампами</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда в туре между переездами выдаётся свободный день, это замечательно. Несказанно прекрасно. Охуительно.<br/>Бо с разбегу прыгнул на ближайшую к двери кровать и зарылся в мягкую подушку, пахнущую лимоном. Ну наконец-то можно вытянуться в полный рост, расслабиться, а не корчиться на автобусном сидении, где то башкой впишешься в стекло на повороте, то придавят с двух сторон, то кто-нибудь во сне начнёт пускать слюни тебе на плечо. Красота! Номера, правда, сняли на троих, но Бо это не напрягало, к соседству он давно привык. </p><p>В голове приятно шумело от выпитого в гостиничном баре и шевелиться совсем не хотелось. Рядом Крис и Джеред препирались, решая, кто куда ляжет. Дошло до боя подушками. Бо принял позу римского патриция и наблюдал, подбадривая то одного, то другого. Его с места согнать не пытались, знали, что будет сражаться, как лев, да и никого не прельщало спать почти у самой двери — номер хоть и трёхместный, но совсем небольшой. У окна тоже никто располагаться не желал — мерзлявый Крис боялся сквозняков и не любил прямой солнечный свет, сове-Джереду первые утренние лучи тоже не нравились, а шторы тут, как назло, были чисто символические, полупрозрачные. Бо пожалел, что камера осталась у Кристофа, это стоило бы заснять для видеоблога, но дойти до соседнего номера совсем лень. Да и пока ходишь, пропустишь всё самое интересное. </p><p>Тем временем Джеред совершил коварную подсечку, завалил Криса на кровать у окна и, оседлав, принялся душить подушкой. Крис пытался его спихнуть и ржал. Бо с умилением наблюдал за этой вознёй, пока подушка не прилетела ему в лицо. Если его надеялись втянуть в потасовку, то просчитались — он просто забрал несостоявшееся орудие убийства себе. Джеред собрался было отвоёвывать, но его притормозил Крис — время было уже позднее, а завтра опять в дорогу. <br/>— Тебе придётся очень хорошо попросить меня, — Бо покрепче обнял подушку. <br/>— Пожалуйста, дорогой друг, верни мне её.<br/>— М… нет. Попробуй ещё. <br/>Злорадно лыбящийся за спиной Джереда Крис перебрался на кровать посередине и жестами показывал, чтоб Бо не затягивал. Тот поизводил Джереда ещё немного и сдался — устоять перед жалобным взглядом в сочетании со смиренно сложенными ладонями было не так-то просто. <br/>— Ах так! — Джеред навис над уже забравшимся под одеяло Крисом. — Да вы просто сговорились! <br/>— Ну-ну, только не плачь, — просюсюкал Крис и накрылся одеялом с головой, спасаясь от праведного гнева. <br/>Повздыхав, Джеред всё-таки устроился у окна. Пожелав друг другу приятных кошмаров, погасили свет. Бо повалялся ещё немного, но всё-таки совладал с ленью и разделся, побросав вещи на пол. До чего же хорошо провести ночь в постели, под одеялом!.. </p><p> </p><p>Проснулся Бо от шорохов и поскрипывания. За спиной у него явно что-то происходило. Он прислушался. Похоже, двигали тумбочки. Теперь взялись за кровать. Точно. Бо решил подождать ещё немного, не спугивать вот так сразу. <br/>— Кажется, он проснулся, — прошептал Крис.<br/>Бо посильнее зажмурился. Кто-то из них, тихо ступая, подошёл и поправил одеяло, пригладил ему волосы — значит, Джеред. Бо в который раз умилился. Джеред, если был в духе, всегда так делал, когда он приползал домой под утро. <br/>— Да не, спит, — точно Джеред. <br/>— Понадеемся, что и не проснётся. Как в прошлый раз.<br/><i>В прошлый раз</i>? А что было? И когда?</p><p>Они снова принялись шуршать и скрипеть. Кажется, сдвигали кровати. Потом стало тихо, но через некоторое время опять послышалась какая-то возня. Что же они там делают? Неужели припрятали остатки виски и теперь пьют без него? Бо тихонько повернулся. Так-так, от него отгородились тумбочками, вот только не учли, что сдвинули их неплотно. Бо прищурился, припав к зазору. Хвала придорожным фонарям — в свете, падающем от окна, было неплохо видно. <br/>Крис сидел на постели, а Джеред устроился у него на коленях, и они целовались. Бо видел, как Крис гладит бока и спину Джереда, как тот, запустив руку ему в волосы, оттягивает голову назад ещё больше. Стало даже немного неловко, всё-таки это не предназначалось для чужих глаз. <br/>Бо предрассудками не страдал, иначе не устраивал бы фансервис с Крисом ещё до того, как Джеред появился в группе, но осознание, что под боком у него собираются трахаться два мужика — два его друга — всё равно было… не то что неприятным, но напрягающим. Уж могли бы и намекнуть, чтоб не мешал, раз так не терпится. Ну ладно, намёков он не понимал, но Крис же башковитый, мог что-нибудь придумать, чтоб от него отделаться. В конце концов, они просто могли снять номер на двоих, как будто для кого-то это тайна, что они спят друг с другом. Хотя… техники, пожалуй, могли и не догадываться, что это всё не просто гейский юморок. Правильно, к чему лишние пересуды. <br/>Крис и Джеред свои отношения не афишировали, вели себя как обычно, и Бо не мог сказать, когда это всё началось, но что между ними что-то было, знал точно — всё-таки, вместе с Джередом снимал квартиру, и не мог не заметить, сколько времени тот проводит с Крисом, и как это влияет на его отношения с подружками. Хреново, вот как — все они сливались, объявив напоследок, что Джеред уделяет им мало времени. Бо не мог их осуждать. Джеред или вкалывал на студии, или возился с аранжировками дома, или тусил с Крисом. </p><p>Он закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание. Что делать-то? Встать и уйти? Лежать и не подавать признаков жизни? Не хотелось быть уличённым в подглядывании. Он же не специально! Ну, почти. <br/>Очевидно, на соседней кровати старались вести себя тихо, но Бо всё равно слышал, как они дышат — шумно, тяжело. Под закрытыми веками сами собой возникли кадры последнего просмотренного порно с рыженькой актрисой, имевшей весьма привлекательные сиськи эдак четвёртого размера, и член тут же шевельнулся в трусах. Этого ещё не хватало. Бо открыл глаза и глянул, что там происходит. Крис с Джередом целомудренно накрылись одеялом с головой и что там делали, непонятно, но этого хватило, чтоб прогнать некстати надвигающееся возбуждение. Уф!<br/>Нет, ну что они в этом находят? Класс би, эти двое тоже. Что им это даёт-то? Бо хоть и целовался с Крисом на сцене или на камеру, ничего не чувствовал. Это было забавно — и всё. Девушкам нравилось, опять же. Но каких-то приятных ощущений он не испытывал, как и отвращения. </p><p>Одеяло вдруг полетело на пол.<br/>— Ты ч… — начал было Джеред.<br/>— Жарко же, — вполголоса отозвался Крис.<br/>— Тшш, разбудишь.<br/>Бо едва не расхохотался. Идиотизм какой-то. Он как будто подросток, подглядывающий за трахающимися родителями. Впрочем, сам он такой хернёй не страдал, а теперь вот некстати проснулось любопытство. Раз уж деваться всё равно некуда, да и уснуть не получается… ах эти самооправдания. <br/>Крис, видимо, продолжил начатое. Согнутая нога Джереда мешала обзору, но и без того было понятно, что Крис ему отсасывает. Джеред, зажав рот ладонью, второй рукой то притягивал Криса за затылок, то хватал за плечо. Бо поморщился. Всё это было как-то… слишком, но и оторваться оказалось сложно. Вспомнилось вдруг, как Диско нашёл у своей пассии БДСМ-ное гей-порно и решил поделиться этим открытием. Тогда вот они тоже залипли, хотя было немного брезгливо, а местами и вовсе делалось не по себе. «Боди-хоррор какой-то», — сказал Крис, поёживаясь, но они всё равно зачем-то досмотрели видео до конца. Сейчас вместо брезгливости была неловкость, но идиотский вопрос «а дальше что?» не давал проявить благоразумие и отвернуться. </p><p>Крис вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел в его сторону:<br/>— Я знаю, что ты не спишь. <br/>Джеред ойкнул и в одно мгновение завернулся во второе одеяло, лежавшее рядом. <br/>Бо выглянул из-за тумбочки. Уши горели, как у школьника, пойманного в женской раздевалке. Зато Крис, несмотря на наготу, был сама невозмутимость. <br/>— Не собирался вам мешать. Вот прямо сейчас уйти могу. <br/>— А хочешь?<br/>Бо вглядывался в лицо Криса, подсвеченное тусклыми фонарями, и не мог понять: он издевается или как? Гнать Лорд умел с самым серьёзным видом. <br/>— Вопрос с подвохом. <br/>— Отчего же. Можешь присоединиться. <br/>Бо неуверенно рассмеялся. Крис говорил это так спокойно, обыденно. Ну точно гонит. Джеред молчал, укутавшись по самую шею и уткнувшись подбородком в колени. <br/>— Если это розыгрыш, то он так себе. Бывало смешнее. <br/>Крис только вздохнул и пожал плечами, мол, думай как хочешь. Бо всё-таки выбрался из-под одеяла и потянулся за джинсами. Идти куда-то ужасно не хотелось — вряд ли у кого-то найдётся лишнее место, не торчать же до утра в баре. Помявшись, он всё же подошёл к Крису и Джереду. Крис похлопал по месту рядом с собой.<br/>— Может, хоть трусы наденешь? — проворчал Бо, садясь.<br/>— Зачем? Всё равно снимать. <br/>Бо закатил глаза. Он не раз слыхал, что человек без штанов чувствует себя беззащитным и нелепым, но к Крису это, похоже, не относилось. Лорд, мать его. Стояка у него, правда, не было, а то было бы уж совсем как в тупой комедии. </p><p>— Нелепо как-то всё выходит.<br/>— Да, я заметил, — постарался поддержать светскую беседу Бо. <br/>— В общем, мы как-то подумали, что неплохо бы попробовать втроём. <br/>— Понимаю-понимаю, любопытство оно такое, угу.<br/>Крис не обратил внимания на его ёрничанье и невозмутимо продолжил:<br/>— Но видишь ли, в чём загвоздка: Геррит не доверяет посторонним, а обращаться с таким предложением к друзьям… <br/>— Да я со стыда сгорю, — буркнул Джеред и закрыл лицо ладонью.<br/>— Так вы что, ждали удобного случая? — хохотнул Бо.<br/>— Нет. Но раз уж ты так не вовремя проснулся… — Крис вдруг перебрался за спину к Бо и, крепко сжав его плечи, горячо выдохнул в ухо: — Почему бы и нет?<br/>— Но почему я-то? — Бо не решался пошевелиться, а Крис как ни в чём не бывало принялся разминать его напряжённые мышцы. На удивление умело. — У Класса в таких делах побольше опыта. Наверно. <br/>— Да потому что я тебя лучше знаю, — отозвался Джеред. Прозвучало довольно резко, он явно нервничал. — Мы всё-таки живём вместе и… Ну я привык к тебе.<br/>— Ой, только не говори, что подглядывал за мной в душе! — всплеснул Бо руками. А в тихом-то омуте черти водятся — ну кто бы мог подумать, что их стесняшка-Геррит подумывает о тройничке.<br/>— Не паясничай, — Крис довольно ощутимо сжал его за загривок, будто пса. <br/>— Не волнуйся, я чту твоё личное пространство, — усмехнулся Джеред. <br/>— А ещё я знаю, чего от тебя ожидать, — добавил Крис и прикусил ухо Бо. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности.<br/>Бо помнил, о чём Крис говорит. Пару лет назад у них был загул по Репербану, что в принципе тянуло на маленькое событие — тусоваться Крис не очень любил, — и в одном из баров подцепили милую блондинку, которую трахнули вдвоём. Бо ещё тогда шутил, не слишком ли это по-гейски — чужой член ощущался странно сквозь тонкую перегородку. С девонькой этой он потом ещё пару раз встречался, так сказать, один на один. От приятного воспоминания в паху сразу приятно потеплело.</p><p>— Ну так что?<br/>— Да как-то это всё… внезапно, — Бо почесал висок, едва не заехав Крису в нос. — Но почему бы и нет? То есть, всё это сомнительно и хрен знает, как я ему завтра в глаза буду смотреть, — Бо указал большим пальцем на Джереда. — Если не забыл, мы, вообще-то, живём вместе. Но… завтра будет завтра, — решительно закончил он. Любопытство всё-таки взяло верх, да и доверие польстило.<br/>— Всё, что происходит в туре, остаётся в туре, — торжественно провозгласил Крис.<br/>— У, сука, как неловко-то, — Джеред покачал головой и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Надо было напиться. Всем. <br/>— Ага, чтоб у кого-нибудь не встал, — усмехнулся Бо. <br/>— Будь умницей, — Крис потёрся щекой об его висок и огладил бока. Ладони у него, как и у самого Бо, да и у любого гитариста, были жёсткие, мозолистые. Это совсем не походило на прикосновения мягких женских рук.<br/>— А вы, это, обычно как? Ну, монетку кидаете или кто-то всегда снизу? <br/>— Мы меняемся, — хохотнул Крис.<br/>— Сегодня моя очередь, — глухо — из-за рук — пояснил Джеред. <br/>— По-моему, тебе не очень-то и хочется, — Бо сочувственно похлопал его по торчащей из-под одеяла ступне. Джеред тут же втянул её в укрытие, но убрал руки и впервые прямо посмотрел на него: <br/>— Да в том и дело, что я <i>хочу</i>. Но это только в голове всё просто, — он приставил палец к виску. — А на деле…<br/>— Давай тогда не будем, — Крис оставил в покое Бо и перебрался к Джереду, обнял его. <br/>Бо снова стало немного неловко. Если б тут было темнее… Но он хорошо видел, что это не дежурные объятия — Крис действительно обнимал Джереда очень заботливо и тот сразу расслабился, прижался теснее. Он тут был третьим лишним. <br/>— Нет, — Джеред помотал головой. — Начну потом загоняться, что была возможность, а я… Нет, я готов. <br/>«По тебе не скажешь», — подумал Бо, но промолчал. Наверно, надо попытаться отговорить, они ведь всё-таки друзья, но не был уверен, что стоит вмешиваться в их планы. В конце концов, они все здесь взрослые люди, несущие ответственность за свои поступки. Ну и опять же, раз выпала возможность попробовать, стоит ли её упускать? «А, один раз живём», — решил он. В конце концов, склонности к самокопанию он никогда не питал, да и в принципе не любил заморачиваться — вот ещё, жизнь и так коротка. Надо уметь извлекать удовольствие из всего.</p><p>Крис снова придвинулся к нему и, обняв со спины, запустил руку в трусы. Бо поёжился, когда твёрдые пальцы аккуратно сжали пока ещё мягкий член.<br/>— Может, всё-таки разденешься, м?<br/>Бо стянул трусы и завалился на постель:<br/>— Ну, что дальше делать?<br/>— Осваивайся, — улыбнулся Крис. Он снова вернулся к Джереду и начал его целовать — мягко, ненастойчиво. Джеред покосился на Бо и тут же отвёл взгляд, но на поцелуй ответил. <br/>Очень скоро о Бо как будто забыли. Крис гладил Джереда по спине, сжимал задницу, а тот, просунув руку между ними, соединил оба начавших вставать члена и неторопливо водил кулаком вверх-вниз. В Джереде не было ничего женского — одни плечи чего стоили, не <i>у</i>же, чем у самого Бо, а уж его дохляком никто не называл, — но в том, как он прижимался к Крису, как утыкался ему в шею, было что-то очень… податливое. И на удивление выглядело так естественно. Интересно, Лорд ведёт себя так же, когда приходит его черёд?..<br/>Крис сжал бедро Джереда, запустил ладонь в волосы и, поглаживая затылок, что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Бо не стал прислушиваться, это предназначалось не ему. По мере того, как Крис говорил, дыхание Джереда учащалось. Он закинул на него ногу, обнял за шею и начал тереться членом об его живот. Бо смотрел на плавные движения бёдер Джереда и ощущал накатывающее возбуждение. Задница у Дёрджа на его натуральский взгляд была плосковата — то есть, обычная мужская, ничем не привлекающая, но само зрелище… что-то в этом, пожалуй, было. </p><p>Они перекатились — теперь Джеред лежал на спине, всё ещё обнимая нависшего над ним Криса за шею, и они снова целовались. Крис гладил его по щеке, касался подбородка, шеи. Он прикусывал нижнюю губу Джереда и оттягивал, а потом снова целовал — глубоко, жадно, но не грубо. Бо не думал, что всё будет вот так неторопливо, даже нежно. Крепко стояло уже у обоих, но они не спешили. <br/>Крис, наконец, оторвался от рта Джереда и вылизывал его шею, спустился ниже к ключицам, потёрся о широкую грудь, прикусил один сосок и обвёл языком другой. Джеред, прикрыв глаза, часто-часто дышал и кусал губы. Крис ласкал его член и яйца, мучительно медленно спускаясь ниже, целуя плоский живот и острые подвздошные кости. Джеред раздвинул ноги шире. Крис подхватил его под колени и начал выцеловывать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, оставляя на бледной, практически белой в ночном освещении коже засосы. А потом он буквально начал его вылизывать — всей плоскостью языка несколько раз прошёлся от яиц до головки. Бо видел, как Джеред дрожит. Вот уж никогда не думал, что он такой чувствительный. Наконец, Крис обхватил его член губами. Джеред застонал и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Второе открытие, которое сделал Бо — Джеред ещё и громкий. Непривычно было видеть его вот таким, подрагивающим от нетерпения. Джеред был довольно сдержанный, и Бо подозревал, что он и трахается так же. <br/>Крис выпустил его член изо рта и облизал губы, обрывая потянувшуюся нитку слюны. Джеред резко выдохнул и притянул его к себе, буквально впился в его рот. Бо видел, что он уже совсем поплыл. Крис погладил его по колючему выбритому виску, заправил волосы за ухо и, не отрываясь, нашарил руку Бо. Тот на секунду завис, не понимая, что от него хотят, и Крис требовательно дёрнул. Аккуратно, чтоб не спугнуть, Бо положил ладонь на ногу Джереда чуть выше колена, повёл вверх. Джеред на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился. Бо на пробу сжал бедро. Вот так сразу трогать другого мужика за хер он был пока не готов, поэтому переложил ладонь на живот. Кожа Джереда была гладкая, но всё-таки какое-то едва уловимое отличие от женской имелось — не такая тонкая, что ли, плотнее. Крис отстранился, чтоб не мешать. </p><p>Бо навис над Джередом, не зная, что делать дальше. Поцеловать? Джеред приподнялся на локтях и заглянул ему в лицо. Бо заметил, что его зацелованные губы похожи на женские. Охуительно красивые. И, хрен знает, может, свет так падал, но Бо в его взгляде почудилось что-то беззащитное, доверчивое. Джеред протянул руку и неуверенно коснулся его скулы. Смущённо улыбнулся и тут же отвёл глаза. Бо эту улыбку знал. Всегда, когда Джеред чувствовал себя неуверенно, он улыбался вот так, немного виновато. Бо взял его за подбородок и поцеловал. Пирсинг с непривычки немного мешал, но Бо быстро приноровился. Странно, губы у Джереда оказались мягкими. А когда он целовался с Крисом, у того они всегда были суховатые и твёрдые. Теперь стало понятно, почему Крис не мог от него оторваться. Бо почти нехотя отстранился, и Джеред по-кошачьи ткнулся макушкой ему под подбородок, потёрся о шею. Бо пригладил его сухие от краски волосы:  <br/>— Ну и что с тобой делать, принцесса?<br/>Тут же твёрдое колено упёрлось ему в яйца.<br/>— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и потомства у тебя не будет, — кровожадно ухмыльнулся Джеред. <br/>Крис хохотнул и прижал Джереда к себе, обняв поперёк груди. <br/>— Всё-всё, понял! — Бо отвёл коленку от самого ценного и лёг рядом. Джеред сменил гнев на милость и погладил его по животу, а потом обхватил член, всё ещё не очень твёрдо стоящий, и надавил большим пальцем на уздечку. Бо втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Это было хоть и не больно, но довольно чувствительно. </p><p>Некоторое время они лежали, неторопливо исследуя друг друга. Иногда Бо случайно сталкивался пальцами с Крисом, иногда тот специально брал его руку и направлял, показывая, как Джереду нравится больше (сам он, видимо, ещё стеснялся). Джеред лежал между ними, целуя то одного, то другого, и, судя по сбивчивому дыханию, ему всё нравилось. Бо всё-таки немного подрочил ему. Ощущение тонкой нежной кожи и вен оказалось довольно приятным. Джеред толкнулся ему в кулак, подстраиваясь под ритм, но Крис тут же перехватил запястье Бо:<br/>— Не так быстро. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб он кончил прямо сейчас?<br/>Бо мотнул головой. Он уже не знал, чего хочет, но точно не этого. Дыхание Джереда, его взгляд из-под ресниц, приоткрытые губы, запах, его немного неуверенные прикосновения — всё это заводило донельзя. Неожиданно. <br/>— Хочешь его? — Крис улыбался, как заправский искуситель. Он провёл большим пальцем по губам Джереда и тот с готовностью втянул его в рот. <br/>— Ещё бы.<br/>— А ты, чудо?<br/>«Чудо», надо же. От комментариев Бо воздержался. Может, они друг друга наедине вообще заями и котиками называют, не его дело. <br/>— Да, — Джеред кивнул и не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов сполз вниз и решительно взял член Бо в рот.<br/>— Полегче, — только и выдохнул тот. Крис усмехнулся и притянул его за затылок к себе. <br/>Бо убедился — губы у него действительно твёрдые, как он и запомнил, но поцелуй не был плох, отнюдь. Впрочем, гораздо больше его занимало ощущение горячего влажного рта Джереда. Брал тот не глубоко, но с чувством. Бо пожалел, что не включил свет — хотелось запомнить всё в подробностях. Слово «красиво» не особенно подходило к ситуации, но он был не в состоянии подобрать другое, а Джеред с его хером во рту выглядел именно так.</p><p>Бо с сожалением отстранил его, почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит. Джеред прижался щекой к его животу и заглянул снизу-вверх. <br/>— Иди сюда, — севшим голосом позвал Бо. Джеред с готовностью лёг рядом. — Повернись. <br/>Джеред на мгновение замялся, неуверенно глянул на Криса, но тот кивнул и успокаивающе улыбнулся. <br/>— Я рядом. Всё под контролем. <br/>— Эй, я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, — заверил Бо. <br/>Джеред снова смущённо улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за недоверие, и развернулся спиной. Бо просунул член между его бёдер, и Джеред сразу понял, что от него требуется. Он окончательно расслабился, и Бо обнял его. Джеред что-то проурчал и прижался к нему плотнее, потёрся задницей. Бо задвигался, задавая плавный, размеренный ритм. Гладкая кожа бёдер приятно касалась члена, но смазка бы не помешала, всё же было жестковато. Крис это сразу понял и подал заранее припасённый тюбик смазки. Так пошло лучше. <br/>Бо обнимал Джереда с одной стороны, целуя и прикусывая кожу на его плече, Крис — с другой, потираясь об его живот. Джеред то подставлял шею под их поцелуи, то прятал раскрасневшееся лицо на плече Криса. Бо сжимал его подвздошную кость, гладил подрагивающий от частого дыхания живот, наслаждаясь новым ощущением. Обнимать вот так женщину, хрупкую, мягкую, нежную, было приятно и привычно, а тут держишь в руках равного (ну почти) по силе, и тело у него жилистое, твёрдое, совсем другое, но и это тоже, оказывается, приятно.</p><p>— Трахни меня уже… кто-нибудь, — простонал Джеред. <br/>Крис рассмеялся:<br/>— А кого ты хочешь?<br/>Джеред молчал, тяжело дыша.<br/>— Давай ты, — предложил Крису Бо. — Я посмотрю, поучусь.<br/>— Если мне не изменяет память, ты уже умеешь, — усмехнулся Крис, но спорить не стал. Он быстро раскатал заготовленный презерватив и выдавил ещё немного смазки. <br/>Бо, подсунув подушки под спину, прислонился к стене, и Джеред тут же устроился у него между ног, многообещающе поглядывая. Бо постарался оттереть простынёй остатки лубриката с члена, и эрекция тут же почти пропала. Может, и к лучшему — терпеть становилось всё сложнее. <br/>Наблюдать, как Крис суёт смазанные пальцы в Джереда, оказалось не особо приятно. Да и сам Джеред сначала напрягся, но потом понемногу расслабился, пока Крис поглаживал его второй рукой по заднице и крестцу. <br/>— А это обязательно? — Бо отвёл взгляд. <br/>— Без этого после перерывов… — Джеред вдруг задохнулся, но всё-таки закончил: — больно будет.<br/>— Ну и массаж простаты, — усмехнулся Крис.<br/>— Ой, избавьте меня от подробностей, — замахал на них Бо. Джеред засмеялся, но снова как-то странно задышал. — Тебе точно… э… нормально?<br/>— Ты думаешь, я бы сделал ему больно? — Крис покачал головой.<br/>— Я в п-порядке, — Джеред поднял лицо и улыбнулся. — Более чем. Ох!<br/>Он прогнул спину и раздвинул ноги шире, чтоб Крису было удобнее, член его почти прижался к животу. Бо тут же ощутил, что готов к продолжению.<br/>— Достаточно? — Крис погладил Джереда по бедру, тот молча кивнул и опёрся на локти.<br/>Джеред зажмурился и закусил губу, когда Крис начал входить в него. Двигался он медленно, но похоже, это было не из приятных. Бо поморщился. Всё же хорошо было, обязательно вот так вот? <br/>— Шш, — Крис лёг Джереду на спину и поцеловал его за ухом. — Скажешь, когда будешь готов. <br/>— Всё нормально уже, — Джеред глянул на него через плечо и улыбнулся. — Давай. <br/>Крис плавно качнул бёдрами, и Джеред застонал. У Бо от этого стона как будто тугая пружина внизу живота сжалась. Джеред глянул на него, мотнул головой, убирая упавшие на лицо волосы, и сжал головку его члена мягкими губами. В этот раз он помогал себе рукой, но Бо не имел ничего против. Джеред подстроился под ритм Криса и на этот раз брал глубже. Определённо, это не был лучший минет в жизни Бо, но удовольствие он получал.<br/>Крис впился зубами в плечо Джереда и задвигался быстрее. Тот перестал отсасывать и уткнулся лбом в живот Бо, низко постанывая. То, что обслюнявленный хер трётся об его щёку, Джереда нисколько не смущало. Крис кончил довольно быстро, но Бо не стал отпускать шутки — всё-таки держался он долго, героически.</p><p>— Ну что, — отдышавшись, начал Крис, — твой выход.<br/>— Не тяни, пожалуйста, — Джеред боднул Бо в ключицу и потёрся мокрой от слюны щекой о грудь. <br/>— Ну, с Джера сейчас спроса мало, — хохотнул тот, приглаживая его взмокшие волосы, — но ты вот так просто позволишь?<br/>— Почему нет? — Крис кинул на пол использованный презерватив и протянул Бо запакованный. — Геррит не моя собственность. Если он хочет, почему я должен быть против?<br/>— Логично, — Бо вскрыл упаковку зубами. Джеред продолжал по-кошачьи ластиться и немного мешал.  <br/>Бо ожидал, что он снова встанет на четвереньки или ляжет, но Джеред решительно забрался к нему на колени. Он постепенно опускался на его стоящий член, помогая себе рукой, и жмурился — то ли это всё ещё было неприятно, то ли наоборот. Бо изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать трахать его, он вовсе не хотел сделать Джереду больно, но дико хотелось войти в него полностью, по самые яйца. Джеред был такой узкий и, казалось, горячий, даже сквозь слой латекса. С женщинами ощущения были те же, каких-то существенных отличий Бо не заметил. Он стиснул таз Джереда и попробовал двигаться, но поза была не самой удобной для активных действий. Джеред сам контролировал глубину и скорость. Вцепившись Бо в плечи, он смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц и кусал губы, волосы прилипли к влажному от пота лбу и шее. <br/>Крис в стороне не остался. Он обнял Джереда со спины, поглаживая его грудь, живот и бока, и начал целовать шею и плечи. Джеред, неловко отведя руку назад, обнял его за шею. Иногда Крис что-то говорил ему на ухо, Бо не мог разобрать, но ему послышалось что-то похожее на «такой красивый». Да, Джеред сейчас был действительно красивым. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что будет оценивать его так. Бо заметил, что у Криса снова стоит — силён мужик. Сам он ощущал, что ещё немного и кончит, но Джеред как будто чувствовал этот момент и замедлялся. </p><p>— Хочу вас двоих.<br/>— В смысле, ты хочешь… — осторожно начал Крис.<br/>— Да, — не стал дослушивать его Джеред. <br/>— Уверен? — Крис пытался цепляться за остатки благоразумия, но Бо по лицу видел, что он уже сдался. Джеред только кивнул и хрипло выдохнул, насадившись полностью. — А ты?<br/>— А я уже давно не соображаю, — признался Бо. <br/>Крис усмехнулся и достал из-под подушки ещё один квадратик фольги — да сколько у него там гондонов припасено? — добавил ещё смазки. Джеред, замерев, ждал. Бо эта затея начала казаться рисковой. У них, конечно, не конские хуищи, но и не десять сантиметров — Джеред точно понимает, чего хочет? А если они его порвут? Крис, похоже, задавался этим же вопросом. Джеред оглянулся на него:<br/>— Если что, я скажу. <br/>Крис кивнул и начал вводить член. Джеред закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал носом. Бо не представлял, что он чувствует, но ощущение второго члена, плотно прижатого к его собственному, было довольно странным. Сделалось ещё теснее, почти до боли. Оба не двигались, давая Джереду привыкнуть. Наконец, тот кивнул. <br/>Бо и Крис попытались задать ритм, но Джеред поморщился и зашипел. Член его начал опадать.<br/>— Ч-чёрт, давайте без синкоп. <br/>Не сразу, но они приноровились. Бо понял, что ему вообще лучше не двигаться, но и так тоже было неплохо — каждый раз, когда член Криса проезжался по его, с ног до головы обдавало жаром. <br/>У Джереда снова стояло. Он всё так же цеплялся Бо за плечи, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, но, кажется, ничего перед собой не видел, полностью погрузившись в свои ощущения. Крис сосредоточенно дышал ему в ухо, постепенно наращивая темп. Бо пытался представить, что Джеред чувствует, но выходило не особо, потому что он не знал, каково это вообще, ощущать внутри себя что-то большое, распирающее, проходящееся по всем чувствительным точкам. Джеред почти всхлипнул и лёг на него, уткнулся в шею. <br/>Бо почувствовал, как подрагивает его член, зажатый между животами. Он стиснул задницу Джереда и кончил, когда Крис в очередной раз вошёл так глубоко, как это было возможно. Тяжело дыша, Бо стискивал зубы — собственный хер после оргазма сделался слишком чувствительным, но вынимать его он не стал, чтобы не сбивать с ритма, и теперь от каждой фрикции Криса чуть ли дыхание не перехватывало. Джеред издавал какие-то сдавленные звуки — то ли стон, то ли скулёж, когда Крис, не прекращая трахать, просунул между ними руку и начал ему отдрачивать. Вскоре на живот Бо брызнуло тёплое. В другой ситуации брезгливость взяла бы верх, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтоб возмущаться. Крис замер, хрипло простонал и опустился сверху на Джереда.</p><p>— Бля, — прохрипел Бо, — у меня сейчас рёбра треснут!<br/>Крис засмеялся и откатился в сторону. Джеред кое-как тоже сполз с него. <br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Крис, опёршись на локоть, склонился над ним. Джеред молча показал два больших пальца.<br/>— Жаль, тут нет душа, — вздохнул Бо, косясь на подсыхающую на животе сперму. <br/>— У меня салфетки есть, ща, — сказал Крис и не сдвинулся. <br/>Бо тоже было лениво шевелиться, даже стянуть презерватив. <br/>Наконец, героически переборов посткоитальную лень, они почистились, но теперь всем хотелось курить.<br/>— Тут нельзя, — вздохнул Джеред. — Вон, датчик дыма.<br/>— Так гондон на него натянуть, да и всё, — предложил Бо.<br/>— У меня как раз один остался, — кивнул Крис в сторону подушки. — Кто полезет?<br/>Желающих забраться на тумбочку и обезвредить датчик не нашлось. <br/>— Да и пепельницы нет, — подытожил Джеред.<br/>— Можно окно открыть.<br/>Крис тут же пнул Бо в голень, впрочем, не сильно, и прошипел:<br/>— Сквозняк же. <br/>Курить хотелось. Но для этого надо одеваться и выходить, а сил не было. Поэтому Бо просто смотрел на подсвеченный фонарями потолок и наслаждался приятной усталостью. </p><p>Проснулся он от пока ещё бледного, но настойчиво лезущего под веки луча солнца. В голове тут же начали вырисовываться картинки из вчерашнего сна — он с Крисом вдвоём трахает Джереда. И приснится же такое! Бо попытался повернуться на другой бок, но что-то мешало. Он открыл глаза. Закинутая ему на бедро длинная нога, покрытая тёмными волосками, явно принадлежала мужику. А судя по татуировке с Бивисом на икре, принадлежала она Джереду. <br/>— Ну чего возишься, — сонный голос был тоже его. — Криса разбудишь.<br/>Бо медленно-медленно, как герой какого-нибудь ужастика, повернул голову и глянул через плечо: Джеред посмотрел на него, сонно моргая, и улыбнулся. За спиной у него лежал Крис, обнимая его поперёк живота, как плюшевого медведя. Идиллия. Мозг с трудом осмысливал увиденное. «Надо ещё поспать», — мудро решил Бо и сунул голову под подушку, спасаясь от настырного утреннего света.<br/>Звонков будильников Бо не слышал. Его растолкал Крис, уже одетый:<br/>— Подъём!<br/>— Ну Ло-орд! — Бо снова попытался найти укрытие под подушкой. — Время же ещё есть.<br/>— Есть, — согласился Крис. — Но ты-то вечно опаздываешь! Давай, поднимай жопу, иди в душ. <br/>Бо спорить не стал — с Криса станется стащить его на пол. Пока он искал трусы (заодно заметил, что презервативов и салфеток на полу уже не было) и одевался, Крис взялся за Джереда. Разбудить того всегда было той ещё задачей. Предсказуемо Джеред ворчал что-то нечленораздельное и наверняка нецензурное и пытался нашарить второе одеяло, ещё вчера спихнутое на пол, к первому, чтобы укрыться от жестокого мира. </p><p>Когда Бо, свежий и чисто выбритый, вернулся в номер, Крис всё ещё возился с Джередом. Единственное, в чём он преуспел — тот хотя бы натянул плавки. <br/>— …но умыться-то надо, — увещевал Крис.<br/>— Ну отнеси меня, — Джеред протянул к нему руки, но тут же отдёрнул, когда Крис попытался его поднять.<br/>— Давай, не ленись. Завтрак пропустишь. <br/>— В автобусе перекушу. И ты мог бы принести мне поесть сюда. <br/>Крис лишь фыркнул и обернулся к посмеивающемуся Бо:<br/>— Посмотрю, что у остальных, а ты проследи, чтоб Джеред был готов к моему возвращению. <br/>Бо отсалютовал ему. <br/>«Джеред». А вчера называл его Герритом. Всё вернулось на круги своя. И надо же, как держится. Будто вчера ничего и не было. <br/>Когда за Крисом закрылась дверь, Бо опустился на край постели и покосился на лениво потягивающегося Джереда:<br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?<br/>— Как желе.<br/>Джеред улыбнулся и вдруг покраснел. <br/>— Извини, вчера… я не знаю, что это вообще было. Всё как-то… <br/>— Нашёл за что извиняться, — Бо похлопал его по плечу. — Было здорово. Я даже не против повторить как-нибудь. Для разнообразия, — на всякий случай добавил он. — Если ты хочешь, конечно.<br/>— Ты серьёзно? — Джеред сел. — И ты правда не сердишься? <br/>— Да за что? — всплеснул руками Бо. — Ах, меня использовали! — пропищал он мерзким голосом и схватился за сердце. — О, моя поруганная натуральская честь!<br/>Джеред облегчённо засмеялся и ткнул его кулаком в бок.<br/>— Давай, поднимайся, — Бо взъерошил ему волосы. — Нам ещё расставлять всё как было. </p><p>Они как раз закончили возиться с кроватью и тумбочками (и сделали бы это раньше, но Джеред уходил в душ), когда в номер влетел Крис:<br/>— Быстро на завтрак! Через полчаса уже выезжаем. <br/>— То есть, через час, — перевёл Бо. — Да расслабься ты, всё успеем.<br/>— И это я слышу от человека, который опаздывает <i>всегда</i> и способен забыть даже собственную голову, — закатил глаза Крис. — Мне срочно нужен электрокнут, гонять вас, засранцев.<br/>— Только не покупай его в БДСМ-отделе, — хохотнул Джеред. — Неправильно поймут.<br/>Он подошёл к Крису и поцеловал его в щёку — запросто, как делал, видимо, много раз. Крис ответил на поцелуй и слегка приобнял его, но тут же отпустил и снова принял вид деловой и суровый.<br/>— Ага, меня, значит, уже не стесняемся, — не удержался Бо.<br/>— Ну так третий не лишний, — улыбнулся Крис и протянул к нему руки. — Иди сюда, я и тебя поцелую. <br/>— Ну уж нет! — Бо попятился к двери. — При свете дня для меня пока слишком!<br/>Крис начал наступать на него, будто зомби, и Бо с хохотом вылетел в коридор. Оставшись вдвоём, Крис снова обнял улыбающегося Джереда. <br/>— Не жалеешь о вчерашнем?<br/>— Малость. Всё ещё чувствую себя так, будто все кости вынули. А в целом — нет, ничуть. <br/>Крис удовлетворённо кивнул. Он редко ошибался в людях. А Бо всё-таки доверие оправдал. Может, это и не станет их доброй традицией, но достаточно и того, что всё прошло хорошо. <br/>— Tell me about your dreams, we can make them memories, — напел он.<br/>— Поверить не могу, — захохотал Джеред, — ты действительно себя цитируешь!<br/>— Tell me about addictions, tell me about obsessions, I realize your fictions, I satisfy suppression, — с самым серьёзным видом продекламировал Крис. <br/>Джеред снова заржал, прикрыв глаза ладонью. <br/>— Вау, — в приоткрытую дверь заглянул Класс. — Джеред с утра в хорошем настроении, а не аутирует до обеда, Лорд опаздывает на завтрак… мир перевернулся! Меня за вами послали.<br/>— Я уже вижу, — Крис вытолкнул его из номера и дождался, пока выйдет Джеред, чтоб запереть.<br/>— Даже не знаю, хочу знать, в чём причина или нет.<br/>— Не хочешь, точно не хочешь, — Джеред приобнял Класса за плечи и оскалился.<br/>Класс понятливо улыбнулся. Кажется Диско, на которого напала бессонница, не шутил, когда говорил, что из-за стенки доносились подозрительные звуки. Класс не собирался осуждать. Главное, что все довольны, а уж чем они там занимаются — их дело.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>